Tuesdays
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: A night out with friends turns into a wild and drunken night of karaoke that ends with a certain silver tongued god in someone else's bed. Nothing but awkward moments, half bait plans, and wise talking trees can come from such a night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A sexy one shot with barely any plot and Loki implied sex. That is all this really is. Lol. The song was chopped up because honestly this wasn't supposed to be as long as it is, but if you haven't heard 'Sleazy' by Kesha then you must. It is my anthem for whenever I go out to party. Anyways, I ran across a whole bunch of naught Loki quote cards and I suppose that is the root of all this madness. So if you don't like this little drapple, please excuse yourself kindly without filling up my email with nasty comments. I'm not in the mood to act my color so close to my birthday. As always, reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, the naughty Loki quotes (you know the ones I'm talking about), or any of the other Marvel characters.

* * *

Tuesdays

Part I.

One knew it was a Tuesday when half empty beer cans were being swept to the floor…

One knew it was a Tuesday when one has to step over coworkers that crashed over because they were too drunk off their asses to drive (or fly) home safely.

One knew it was a Tuesday when clothes that didn't belong to you *points* were strewn across the bedroom floor, mixed in with one's own.

The other body in the bed, the one you *points* don't remember inviting over…

When bits and pieces of the previous night came rushing back like a flood with so much force it could take one down to their knees. All of the kisses, the touches, warm breath against flushed skin, the succulent arch of her back, the curl of her toes, the devilishly handsome face that rested no more than a few inches away watching the whole act unfold- watching her unfold, and urging her to release with just his fingers and tongue alone because she was far too afraid for any real commitment.

Yeah…

It was Tuesday…

_This_ was the norm.

…

"Farraday! We still on for later?"

Later.

The bars.

The drinks.

Laughter.

Friends.

_Friends…_

Being who she was, Farraday Lee didn't have friends. Normally people avoided her, she was six feet tall and green after all. But having been recruited by the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D, no one avoided her. No one gave her odd glances once they finally made it up to her face. No one saw her manipulation over plants and ran away screaming, labeling her before getting to know her.

She fit it.

She finally had a place where she belonged.

Being the daughter of tree people from a planet galaxies away, Farraday was a quiet and gentle soul much like the plants she tended to regularly. She was kind to others, she turned the other cheek when others made her mad, she did her part to help save the earth on numerous occasions.

She was as perfect as imperfect could get.

Normally the work weeks started out like they normally would at any other organization or firm only at S.H.I.E.L.D agents were either in labs or doing combat practice, or off saving the world in one way or the other. Farraday, on the other hand, spent her days curled up with a good book hidden away from all the white noise that was made up entirely of her friends.

Which was mainly Tony being himself.

Loudly.

"Yes, we are still on for later." Replied the woman in passing.

She walked with an air that mimicked that of Grace Jones- poise, exotic. There was no one like her, naturally. Her smile was like that one read about in books, her eyes a unique and enchanting shade of silver, and though completely covered in her 'spandex wear' as Tony liked to call it, one could easily make out the curves her body made beneath the leather.

Farraday rounded another corner, smiling at the familiar faces that acknowledged her, where she was stopped by Steven Rogers. The gentle soul was one of her dearest companions, and one of the very few people that stood just as tall as she did.

"Hello Steve," Farraday smiled. It was rare when she ran into him on her rounds to get more books. They normally just met up at whatever bar they would be holding up in that night. "I was uninformed that you had returned, how was your trip?"

Steven's face broke out into that warm smile of his, as he said, "I wanted to surprise you! I just got in, and things went… better than I expected them too. Thor and Loki got along better than we thought they would, given the circumstances."

"Good, I am very pleased to hear this. We are still on for later, Tony is in charge of the venue for the evening… heavens help us. He said it was going to be our best outing yet, should I be worried? You have known him far longer than I."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's innocent worry, though she had very good reasons to. Tony went above and beyond in everything he did, so there was no telling where the hell they were going to end up.

Which he supposed, as he pondered the thought, made it all the more fun. "Tony wouldn't lead us somewhere he hasn't personally been, so I think we should be fine. But if you're worried, I'll be your knight for the evening."

Farraday shared a small chuckle all her own, faint red in her green cheeks.

What was the worst that could happen with someone so noble at her side?

What could possibly go wrong?

….

The night had started out so promising.

Farraday, like every Monday night, was being helped along by her fellow lady friends. Natasha, Jane, and Darcy always lended a helping hand, and every now and then clothing, to their friend. And that night was no different. After work they met at Jane's apartment to get ready, since last week Darcy's place was point A (and given the fact that her neighbors left a list of complaints on the front door the following morning due to all the noise everyone was making after they'd left the bar ruled her place out from any further evenings). Tony still hadn't disclosed where it was they were going, so the ladies all in all dressed in something that would be flattering no matter where they went.

Classy yet casual enough to move around in.

That being the case, everyone for the evening borrowed something from Jane's closet since she was the most modest of them all.

No offense to her.

Farraday eyed herself in the full length mirror in Jane's guest bedroom, smoothing out the imaginary lines in the rather short dress. It was a nice color, an off white shade that complemented her complexion (which clothing rarely did), and resembled something Audrey Hepburn would wear- or so she was told. It was off the shoulder, v-necked, and it showed off the side of her she would've better left hidden.

After the girls insisted she looked fine, and Darcy had enough mace and tasers to go around, they all piled into the metal box Jane insisted on driving around in to meet up with Tony and the others. That evening they were going to be joined by some new faces, a couple of Asgardians that were making their presence well known not only on earth but at S.H.I.E.L.D as well. Jane knew Thor would be joining them that evening, he was growing quite fond of their earthly customs, but they were all thrown for a loop when they found out that Loki would be there as well.

"I hope he loosens up," Natasha said. "If he kills our vibe I swear to god I will choke him. I have been looking forward to this night, especially since last week was cut short by Bruce hulking out because he ran out of gummy bears."

"I do too, but hey if we got Stevie to unwind around us, it shouldn't be that hard to convert Loki. Hot babes, booze, bros, what more could he need?"

"Farra, have you met Loki yet?" Jane piped up as she focused most of her attention on the road ahead instead of the chatter in the car.

"I have not, but I have heard enough about him." She informed. "That and I had a lot of repair to do after his little tantrum here on earth. I do not think I have a positive thing to say about him."

Or so she thought.

Farraday hadn't expected much of the God of Mischief. He'd done a really nice job at putting a sour taste in her mouth by all the damage he'd done each time he came to earth, so the botanist was less than thrilled to meet him. But when the ladies finally arrived to what would be a karaoke bar in the middle of downtown, due to Tony's impromptu directions via a phone call to Natasha, Farraday felt all she wanted to yell (softly) at the god die out in her gut.

She almost tripped over her platform pumps she was staring so hard.

Almost.

Loki, as the others called him, was simply too handsome for words. He was taller than most, and lean. He stood beside his brother, the complete opposite in every way, conversing quietly. His arms were lightly folded at his chest, his dark hair tussled by the gentle evening breeze. His form fitting jeans sat directly at his waist, and her eyes could help but follow up the length of his legs to where the shirt he wore rose just a little with each movement his broad shoulders made, giving just a peak at the slight trail of hairs that lay below his navel just before slipping off into his pants. His white button down shirt fitted him just as nicely, and he'd even gone so far as to leave just a few buttons undone- just where his neck branched off into his collar bones was visible.

That was more than enough skin to catch the botanist's attention.

It was smooth, even she could see it from where she stood. Not a flaw in sight on that alabaster skin.

Loki, while speaking to his brother in regards to what they'd learned earlier while away with Rogers, felt eyes on him. He shifted slightly before allowing keen eyes to slide over to the green woman staring him down. She was an interesting piece, to say the least. He recalled her hanging around the S.H.I.E.L.D building alone with piles of books and various plants at her side. He had been under the impression that she was a loner and kept to herself. Apparently he was wrong because the others welcomed her with hugs and pleasant commentary about their last outing, one he had politely declined.

Loki enjoyed spending his nights by the fireplace with a book and glass of wine, and Bach or Vivaldi filling the void of his home that the silence brought. Alone where he could reflect on the day and study all the new things he'd learned. Not out making a mess of himself. Not being surrounded by a group of people he barely knew and ones that at some point or another tried to kill him.

He would have done so that evening as well had Thor not have talked him into it.

Said something about how this would help him make friends or something along those lines.

Now though, as Loki, watched the green woman engage in a short but loud conversation about god knows what with Tony, he was suddenly thankful to his brother.

Maybe the night won't be so bad after all.

"So are we going to spend all night out here on the sidewalk or go inside, I haven't been to one of these places in ages!" Darcy yelled over Tony.

"I am with Darcy," Farraday said. "We can finish this on the stage, Tony."

"Please Sugar Foots, you wouldn't want to challenge me here. This is my place, I'm the king." Countered Tony with a pop of his collar.

"Nah, see, karaoke is my thing dude. Watch ya self." Darcy corrected as the group made their way inside.

Loki hovered slightly behind the group, keeping a close eye on the green woman though he (and everyone else) could easily spot her anywhere. He was close enough to not come off as creepy but far away enough to not hear a word she was saying. Not that he was paying that any attention since he couldn't quite take his eyes off the gentle sway of her hips.

"Do you fancy her brother?" Thor suddenly asked, draping a brawny arm around Loki's shoulders.

"Could you be any louder, brother?" Loki hissed, shrugging out of his brother's embrace.

"My apologies," Chuckled Thor. "She is quite lovely, odd… but lovely. She is one of Jane's friends, Farraday Lee. She hails from another world as well."

Really. Loki hadn't noticed.

The brother's concentration was broken, though, when Darcy announced she and Farraday would be taking the stage first. Jane wasn't comfortable –drunk- enough to get on stage just yet, and settled herself at the table with Steve and Bruce, waiting for the gods to join her. Thor ushered Loki over with him, taking the offered seats just in view of the stage.

"Hey, Jane, hold my bag." Darcy said, tossing the rather large leather purse off the stage and onto the table.

Loki sat back into his seat, leg crossed at his lap, as he watched the two women move about the stage. They were doing some song Jane informed them was 'Sleazy' by some woman named Kesha. It was an interesting enough title, Loki admitted to himself.

Midgar was very interesting indeed.

Darcy had, of course, taken the first verse, practically bouncing she was so pumped.

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz__  
__Or your bougie friends.__  
__I don't need love looking like diamonds__  
__Looking like diamonds_

It didn't take much, after meeting her, to know that Darcy was a ball of energy. Crunk, as she liked to call it. The small crowd of people that made of that night's audience were easily hooked by the catchy beat and the two girls enjoying themselves with friends at the nearest table cheering them on.

_(get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy,_  
_Get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy,_  
_Get sleazy, get sleazy_  
_I'mma get get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy,_  
_I'mma get get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy, oh!)_

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz_  
_Or your bougie friends_  
_And I don't need love looking like diamonds_  
_Looking like diamonds_  
_I don't need you or your brand new Benz_  
_Or your bougie friends_  
_And I don't need love looking like diamonds_  
_Looking like diamonds_

_You can't imagine the immensity of the fuck I'm not giving_  
_About your money and man servant and the mansion you live in_  
_And I don't wanna go places where all my ladies can't get in_  
_Just grab a bottle, some boys and let's take it back to my basement_  
_And get sleazy_  
_Sick of all your lines, so cheesy!_  
_Sorry daddy, but I'm not that easy!_  
_I'm not gonna sit here while you circle jerk it and work it_  
_I'mma take it back to where my man and my girls is_

Tony couldn't help but nod his head to the beat of the song, nowhere near disappointed in the performance Darcy and Farraday were putting on. There was never any harm in a little friendly competition among friends, and after the hell week they'd all been through it was nice to relax and let lose. He sipped lightly on the drink he'd ordered for himself, something that bordered along the lines of whiskey, as Steve bounced in his seat. He, as well as Bruce, had all but put money on the idea of there being something going on between the gentle captain and their favorite jolly green giant though both of them denied the accusations.

Farraday took a quick sip of the water that was at her side before opening her mouth, letting the next few verses flow with a level of expertise that mirrored Darcy's, and the confidence to boot. The way her hips rolled and how her chest bounced signaled that she, unlike Jane, was ready to let her hair down and have a good time.

_I don't mean to critique on your seduction technique__  
__But your money's not impressing me, it's kinda weak__  
__That you really think you're gonna get my rocks off__  
__Get my top and socks off__  
__By showing me the dollars in your drop box__  
__Me and all my friends we don't buy bottles, we bring em__  
__We take the drinks from the tables when you get up and leave em__  
__And I don't care if you stare and you call us scummy__  
__Cause we ain't after your affection__  
__And sure as hell not your money, honey_

Loki sat back in his seat, highly amused as his lips curved into a grin. "I must say a thank you is in order, brother. I would have missed out on a very… enticing show had I retired early for the evening." He brought the beer bottle to his lips, enjoying a swing of the bitter liquid as he watched the green woman's hips continue to shake in a way that caught his attention in more ways than one. He was suddenly thankful that he had his legs crossed for some parts of him were enjoying the show far more than others.

"Does she interest you, brother?" Thor laughed, taking up his beer as well. "Talk to her then! Farraday Lee is very nice and approachable. I have faith in you, you have height on your side after all."

Maybe he should take his brother up on the offer. Their relationship was off the rocks, they were on good, speaking terms, why would Thor steer him in the wrong direction? Why would he recommend someone he barely knew or hadn't worked with before?

So why not?

He considered himself a decent enough guy. He was smart, intelligent, charming, and a beast in bed. Surely she would go along willingly. Loki was a confident god to say the least, but not so much so that he'd want to scare her off right off the bat. If he'd heard correctly, from Jane of all people, Farraday didn't pick up guys. She went out with them, enjoyed herself, opened up and let lose (but not so much so that she'd bring a random guy over to her place- a place no one had ever seen before because Farraday simply didn't invite anyone over…ever), and parted ways at the end of the night. Loki had to come up with a plan, one that wouldn't end up badly.

He had to be smart about this.

So when Farraday left the stage at Darcy's side, Loki was there with a cold beer in hand. "That was very nice," He said in that low, warm tone of his.

Farraday was at first taken back by the sudden approach of the god and the offering of a cold drink. She'd of course seen his eyes lingering on parts of her from the stage, she'd have to be blind to not have noticed the sudden interest, but she hadn't expected him to act so soon. The night was still young after all.

"Thank you." She completely ignored the beer.

"This is for you." Loki offered the Miller's Lite with a simple gesture of his large hand.

"No thank you, I have not acquired a taste for beer just yet."

"Oh, than what can I get for you?"

"Nothing, I prefer buying my own drinks."

This woman was… _strange_.

Loki couldn't hide the furrowing of his brow as the wheels in his head began turning for a come back. But by the time something actually came to him, Farraday had already taken off towards the bar to order something she called a Love Bite.

Oh she'd get love bites alright…

Loki coolly approached Farraday as she slowly drank the orange drink, her piercing silver eyes lifting to meet him just as he slid onto the bar chair next to her.

"Mind if I ask what is in that… _interesting_ drink of yours?" Light conversation.

"Orange flavored brandy, hence the color, and pineapple juice. Tequila, and Galliano." She listed lightly, not taking her eyes off of him. He was up to something, and she didn't need the whisper of the trees to tell her so.

"You can handle _brandy_ but not beer?" If Loki could recall correctly brandy was a heavy drink men preferred.

"I have been around the boys and Darcy for some time, I grew to enjoy it." Replied Farraday. "Why are you suddenly so interested in me, Loki Laufeyson?" She sat the empty glass down to focus her attention on the god at her side. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find him attractive, and she was close to Steve Rogers and Clint Barton, so she knew a handsome man when she saw one.

The god was simply in a class all his own.

But that didn't mean she had forgiven him for all the hell he'd wrecked over the course of the few years and all the plants that had been destroyed. Even to the day she was still repairing the hardest hit areas.

"I am not quite sure myself," Loki replied honestly. "But I am eager to get to know you. Other than my brother and his companion Jane, and possibly Steve Rogers, I do not have many _friends_ here on Midg-earth. I am looking for others to indulge in, if that makes any sense at all."

It wasn't a complete lie. Though he preferred spending his time alone with his thoughts and books, he was thankful for those who wanted to be around him. Those few who thought to involve him in their outings, even if he didn't want to.

Farraday made him nervous. Talking to her suddenly made his mouth run dry. The woman was simply too beautiful for words. Loki had seen her only once prior to the evening, but they had both been far too busy for either of them to really acknowledge one another. He himself had been assigned to picking up some important documents in New York with Steve and Tony, and she was out doing repairing. Loki had seen many beings from varying worlds in the past, but none compared to her. She was scarcely dressed, much like she was that evening, though climbing vines had woven themselves around her limbs and all around her the once dead earth came back to life. It was one of the most elegant things he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"And you would like _my_ company?" Farraday inquired, eyes narrowing keenly.

It was like she could see right through him.

"I would," Loki said simply.

Farraday slid off her bar chair slowly, leaning close to the god so that her lips rested against the shell of his ear. "If you think I will fall for that silver tongue of yours, you have obviously mistaken me for someone else."

Loki couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face. He took the opportunity to slip his arm around her trimmed waist to bring her closer. "I am capable of many things, was at least. I could build worlds and I could destroy them too. And you… I can make you _tremble_. I can make you _kneel._ I could make you _mine_. Do you understand?"

That was all it took.

That, and a few drinks, and Farraday had fallen prey to the spider in its web weither she wanted to or not.

…

Some odd numbers of beers, fruity drinks, and off tune songs later and the group was slowly making their way out the karaoke bar shortly before they closed. Some people, mainly Darcy, had taken it upon themselves to foot it with no shoes due to the lack of balance. Natasha had to be the most sober among the girls, and it was Steve for the guys. Hell even Bruce and Clint had loosened up for the evening and enjoyed themselves, and it was now up to them to somehow figure out how to get home safely since no one was in any condition to drive or fly.

"Well… who lives the closest?" Jane asked as she looked around, shielding her eyes as if the sun was out.

"I don't live too far," Darcy chirped. "But my shithead neighbors like to be little bitches and leave post its on my door about how loud we are. Can't be getting evicted, yo."

"Farra, babe, don't you live like… around the corner?" Tony asked, spinning around dramatically to face her.

"There is no way in hell I am allowing you guys into my home." Farraday said, shortly. She was drunk but she wasn't that far gone.

Loki had been at her side for the majority of the evening, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and allowing his hands to frequent her hips every free chance he got. Though she still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, he had proven himself worthy of decent conversation for the evening and she'd learned quite a lot from the god she was almost certain the others didn't know- with the exception of Thor.

"Aw c'mon, Farra! We'll behave, I promise." Said Bruce, clasping his hands over his chest.

She couldn't say no to that face, not sweet Bruce of all people.

"No."

Yes she could.

"Farra," Steve spoke up. "You live really close, Natasha and I (said woman eyed him closely at the mentioning of her name) will keep an eye on the others until they sober up enough to walk back and get their cars or fly home in Tony's case. But we can't stand out here all night."

Captain America being the voice of reason and peace maker like always, god bless him.

With a heavy sigh the botanist began the short hike to her home around the corner, just where the block branched off into other small shops and apartment homes. She paid very little attention to the very loud and off key singing some of her friends insisted on doing along the way, for all she could think about was the gentle rub of her arm against Loki's as they walked quietly side by side.

Loki, in his slightly hazy state, couldn't be more proud at the change of events for the night. If he knew all it would take was him saying something _seductive_, he would've done that right off the bat instead of almost pissing her off and blowing his chance. Once they arrived to Farraday's apartment, and everyone managed to get inside without killing themselves or someone else, Steve quickly took over. The Captain directed everyone over to the living room where they either crashed immediately, or asked for something to ease the impending pounding of their heads.

Farraday, once she was sure Steve and Natasha had a hold of those who were still conscious enough to move around, made her way to her bedroom. She stepped out of her pumps, kicking them into a nearby corner, as she began to tug at the zipper of her dress.

"Please, allow me."

Her breath caught as she felt Loki's hand clasp over hers, taking over the task of undressing her.

"I was unaware that I needed assistance in undressing." Farraday murmured softly, her body swaying into his teasingly.

"Oh, my darling. I can be far more of a gentleman when I want to be." Loki replied simply.

The dress slipped from her body quietly, the god's large hands palmed down her arms in a way that left heat in their wake. The botanist turned to face the god, her eyes lifting to meet his, challenging him.

Loki leaned forward, his lips stopping just before they brushed against her own. "I can see how desperately you want it. I can feel it, smell it… _taste_ it. All my senses but one know the fire that is burning inside of you. I want to hear you _say_ it, pet. Beg me to fuck you."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Some naughty smuty smut, awkwardness, and Darcy plans in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the follows and favs, it is much appreciated! I have to pick on Captain America, he's such a saint it's hard not to. And my OC too apparently, compared to the one in my other Loki I can pick on this one. Anyways, onward to story ramblings. Reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, the naughty Loki quotes (you know the ones I'm talking about), or any of the other Marvel characters.

* * *

Tuesdays

Part 2.

_Farraday regarded the confident god just before he eased her over towards the bed. She felt vulnerable all of a sudden, small despite her size. She'd never been so bare in the eyes of another, and without the security of clothing to hide behind she felt her stoicism slipping away through her fingers. Though Loki didn't seem to mind all that much. _

_Not only was Loki ridiculously attractive, but he had read her like a book easily. _

_A large hand pressed against the small of her back as he eased her onto the mattress, lips tickling her ear as he spoke. "__Lay back and allow me to feast on your body. I promise you will never feel pleasure like this from mortal hands; after all, only a god can move this fast."_

_Blushing furiously, all words and coherent thoughts were swallowed as Farraday allowed herself to be swept away. Beneath her fingers she could feel the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, the rapid beating of his heart, as her heands rested against his muscular chest. _

_"__I chose you out of all the people of Midgar- out of all the beings in all the Realms. Show me I chose well. Make me pleased with my choice."_

_It was a gentle yet firm demand. _

_It was then she spoke. _

_"I… I do not know what it is you want of me." Farraday breathed, walls crumbling around her. "I have never been with anyone like this before… I-"_

_Her words were cut short by the god's mouth against hers. It was chaste, which was something she wasn't expecting. _

_"__Are you afraid of disappointing me? Fret not. Our nights together are meant for your pleasure, as your pleasure__is__mine." Loki purred in her ear, breath hot against her neck. _

_Loki wanted to remember the softness of her skin under his lips, the silk that was her curls as each strand and flower bud wove around his fingers. _

_His lips pressed against the flushing skin of her neck, trailing kisses gently across the supple flesh. Warm hands slide up the length of her bare thighs, and Farraday's sharp intake of breaths causes the god's lips to twitch happily. He swallows the sound as his tongue slips inside her mouth, and Farraday's vision suddenly blurs. She moans helplessly, her hands exploring the god's physic hesitantly. _

_Loki's chest is warm and solid, and his heart is undoubtedly beating just as fast as her own. Her body shivers when Loki's tongue brushes up against the roof of her mouth. There is an unfamiliar warmth pooling within that all but leaves her helpless. When Loki's fingers slip into her underwear, pulling them down with ease, the shock leaves her wide eyed and gasping for breath. _

_"Loki," She pants. "What are-"_

_"Does that feel good to you, love?" Loki asked, deviously. _

_Farraday fell back into her pillows, toes curling as her hips arched to meet his pumping hand. "ha… AH! Ngh… Loki…" _

_She gasped louder as the god lowered his head to her left breast, pulling her taunt nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue against it playfully. Loki glanced up, watching the expressions on the botanist's face. The way her mouth fell open in soft gasps and mews as he suckled the nub, the way his name rolled off her tongue desperately as she gave into his touch. _

_Loki released his hold of her breast, closing the distance between their lips. He ran his tongue over her kiss bruised bottom lip, before stealing her breath away once again. He eased his tongue into her mouth, reminding her just where it was that his nickname came from. _

_Farraday's soft whimper of desire touched the god in places he had long since visited. His slid his tongue deep, withdrawing only to glide back inside with a slowness that caused the arching form beneath him to shiver. She combed her fingers through the god's tussled locks, eagerly accepting every stroke of the god's tongue. _

_"I believe I have reached a spot where I am unable to stop myself," Loki breathed heavily against Farraday's lips. _

_"I… would not dream of stopping you." Panted the botanist. "I… Ah~!" _

_Farraday bit down onto the god's shoulder as he relentlessly caressed the spot inside of her that left her seeing stars. She rewarded him with a beautiful arch of her back and howl of his name to the heavens as she came. Her hips lifted from the linens, her head tossed among the pillows. Loki kept stroking the erect bud of nerves that was her clit until she was completely spent and trembling, begging for him. _

_Loki smiled down at her, looking slightly mussed and completely otherworldly. "You are so beautiful like this," He said. "__I need to feel your release around me."_

_Farraday watched as Loki began to unbutton his shirt, her eyes sweeping over his body approvingly. When his shirt fluttered to the floor, she timidly reached out to touch him. He seemed to perfect to be real. Her finger tips ghosted over the lean cut of his hips, the firm abdominal muscles, the faint trail of dark hair beneath his navel. _

_"You are beautiful…" Farraday whispered, staring up into the god's handsome face. _

_Loki smiled, the curve of his lips speaking volumes as he hovered above the botanist. There was just something about the woman that brought him to life, and what it was exactly he didn't know. _

_Loki exposed his swollen erection, pressing it against her and relishing at the delicious gasp that slipped past her parted lips. The corners of his lips tugged into a smirk as he drove all the way in, holding himself there. _

_"How is that, pet? Am I hurting you?" He withdrew, making the botanist gasp. "Does it feel good?"_

_Farraday moaned desperately, and Loki filled her once again. He began to pump his hips, satisfied with her tightness and the way her warmth swallowed him with each thrust. He leaned forward to capture her lips once again as he took her, his thrusts steadily growing fatser as he guided her thighs further apart. Farraday cried aloud as his next thrust pushed her deeper into the mattress. Her hands clawed down his back before going to fist in his hair, eyes rolling to the back of her skull. Loki's hips snapped with skill, rolling smoothly with his silent demands. He sought out that particular spot within the botanist, hitting it directly each time and bringing forth helpless cries from the green woman. _

_…**..**_

The botanist awoke early the following morning feeling as thought she was being suffocated she was so hot. She crawled from under the mess that was her linens, scanning her room. Her head slightly throbbed, but nothing could dull the pain between her legs.

_What in the world…?_

There were clothes everywhere, some of which did not belong to her. She turned to face the rather obvious body that lay next to her, clasping a hand over her mouth to suppress her scream. Loki was lying on his back, the blankets draping loosely at his waist, his torso bare. His light snores did little to drown out her racing heart, her thoughts going in every direction as she tried to recall everything that happened last night. But what she could recall came back in fuzzy fragments, doing little to answer what it was she needed to know-

Just how in the hell did he get into her bed?

Farraday climbed from the confines of her bed, careful not to disturb Loki. Heavens only knew she didn't want to wake him. She slipped out of the room in search for someone, anyone, that could fill her on just what in the flying hell had happened last night. But instead of finding a girlfriend to confide in all the botanist found was Tony, out cold on her sofa and Bruce not too far from him. She couldn't help but groan, there was only one thing she could do: quickly dress and leave before either of the guys got up.

And so that's what she did.

With a hasty shower (she didn't even bother to brush out the haystack that had become her hair, not that her hair was tamed anyway but due to Loki's pulling of it the night before it and the twigs and leaves woven into each unruly curl were wilder than normal) and a quick glance in the mirror, Farraday was gone.

But not before she left a simple yet firm list of directions for the guys to follow once they'd gotten up.

Once the botanist made it to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, she released a sigh of relief. Typical Tuesday. Typical morning after going out. Though that morning she had a limp in her step, love bites she had to hide, and a noticeable pit in her gut she couldn't ignore no matter how much she wanted to. Making a change in direction, Farraday completely by passed her office (if Loki did show up before the others that's the first place he'd search aside from Steve's) instead settling on Jane's lab for her fortress of solitude.

She would hide.

She would shrink herself down to the size of a mustard seed and hide.

Didn't matter how long.

She would just do it.

Farraday had no intentions of facing Loki just yet. Not after last night.

Not after the touching, not after the biting and sucking. The thrust of his hips…

The way he pulled her hair…

The way his voice rasped against her ear in perfect sync with each pump of his cock into her.

His cock…

She remembered her internal shock as the god lowered his briefs, freeing his straining erection. Hair just as fine and dark as the hair on his head sat neatly groomed above his cock. Said muscle stood proud, thick, long, and _proud_. Loki noticed her obvious hesitation and chuckled, climbing back on top of her.

"_What do you want?" Loki asked, his hips thrusting upwards. _

_Farraday cried aloud, her legs tightly wrapped at his waist. Every inch of her grew exceptionally hot at the god's touch. _

"_Tell me what you want me to do to you."_

"_H-harder…" The botanist breathed, her head spinning. _

"_Harder what, love? What am I to do?"_

"_Fuck me harder! Fuck… me… Loki…" She cried, hips arching to meet his thrusts. _

_She felt him grin against the flushed skin of her neck, his pace changing shortly after. Farraday could barely contain the cry that tore from her throat-_

It was a miracle no one heard them…

"Farra?"

She looked up at the sound of her name to find Jane standing in the doorway, peeling off her jacket. She had been so outfit she hadn't even heard her friend approaching.

"Jane, good morning." She smiled, trying her hardest to ease her racing heart.

Even thinking about the god left her body out of sorts.

"Morning, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" The concern was obvious in the latter's face and voice.

"I… am not… I woke with Loki Laufeyson in my bed." Farraday said with ease. It came out far calmer than she expected it too, and she internally praised herself for keeping her stoic cool.

"You did _what_?"

Jane hadn't stayed over for too long last night. Once she was aware of whom and where she was, she gathered up the mess that was Thor and made her way back to her apartment a few blocks over. Had she had been holding something she was all but sure she would've dropped it.

"If I can recall correctly, and judging by the obvious marks he left behind, Loki shared my bed… _intimately_."

The more she said it, the more real it became.

Jane had to shut her lab door quietly before sitting down at her desk, head in her hands. "Where did we go wrong? Where did Darcy and I go wrong?" She mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"We were supposed to _protect_ and _watch_ over you, you are like our child-"

"I am far from a _child_, Jane. I am far too large-"

"You were supposed to end up with Steve! You were supposed to be with Steveeeeee…! What did _he_ do wrong? What did _we_ do wrong?"

"I do not see how this has to do with-"

"Darcy is going to _kill_ Loki!"

"Jane! You are making no sense at all right now." Farraday said, tapping her friend's head. "Are you not supposed to help me out in situations like this?" Her head tilted in confusion.

"I can't deal with this so early in the morning; let's talk about it when Darcy gets here." Jane said, laying her head on the oak desk. Jane hadn't gotten up expecting to deal with so much so early in the day.

Was it too early for a drink?

What the hell was taking Darcy so long?

Farraday continued to listen to Jane's mindless babble, following little to nothing that she said. So far she'd presented the problem and had no answers to show for it. It wouldn't be long before the guys got up and started their day, so she needed _someone_ to tell her what it was she' supposed to do in a situation like this so she could bolt.

_Maybe I should ask the trees… _

…

"Oh thank god you're here!" Jane jumped to her feet to greet Darcy as she joined them in her office.

Jane had sent the arriving female a text of urgency, demanding that she made her way to work as soon as she got the message.

And that she brought something for them to eat.

So once Darcy sat down the coffee and breakfast tacos, she took her seat on the edge of Jane's desk and waited patiently for the others to fill her in.

"Farra slept with Loki last night!" Jane blurted into the silence.

Darcy spat out the coffee she'd been drinking, splattering the door and carpet. "IMAKILL'IM!" She yelled getting to her feet.

"Nooooo Darcy don't be so rash!" Jane said pulling at her arm.

"Farraday! Loki! Really? It was supposed to be Steve! STEVE!"

"I am not following what Steve has to do with any of this." Farraday deadpanned.

"Seriously!" Darcy turned to Jane. "Seriously! We let this happen!"

"I am running out of time, ladies. Loki, as well as Tony and Bruce, are going to eventually come in and I am in no way ready to face him." Said Farraday, instantly grabbing her friends attention. "What am I going to do?"

"Wait…" Darcy said holding up her hands.

"For _what_?" Jane asked, skeptically.

"How was it?" Asked Darcy.

"How was… what exactly?" Asked Farraday.

"The sex!"

"Oh god." Jane gasped.

Farraday's cheeks colored considerably against her green complexion before she answered. "It was… he was… _amazing_…" She breathed. "He is so talented… and skillful… and-"

"Was his dick big?" Darcy bluntly asked.

"Darcy!" Jane scolded.

Darcy ignored her, waiting patiently for the botanist to answer her.

"He was _very_ decently sized."

_Surely I worded that correctly…_

"Well hot damn," Said Darcy.

"What are we going to do to help her?" Inquired Jane.

"No idea," Shrugged the latter. "It's too early to be coming up with escape plans. Look Farra, the only thing I can tell you to do is hide out in here for the next couple of days until we think of something."

"Right! Loki won't think to come look in here, maybe my office but not in here." Jane agreed.

"Boom! Half the plan has been figured out already! It's not like we're gonna run into him, we barely see Thor."

Darcy had of course been wrong.

It was well on into the afternoon when she noticed this fact. Somewhere in between her running errands for Fury and dropping in to rub her awesome in Tony's face, she ran into Loki just as he was leaving Bruce's lab.

Loki had still been in the middle of parting words (something that was along the lines of clarification for the many notes he'd taken and exchanged during their time together) when Darcy noticed him, and if she cut away fast enough he wouldn't see her.

"Darcy?"

Damn.

Her heard jerked up at the calling of her name, forcing a smile once she realized it was he not only noticed her but was making his way to her as well. She wasn't prepared to throw operation avoid into play just yet, so she would just have to wing it. "Oh, hey… Loki."

So far, so good.

And she wasn't trying to strangle him for the shit he pulled so that was also a plus.

"Good afternoon," He tucked the stack of papers he'd been carrying under his arm to offer a hand to the woman. "Might I ask if you have seen Farraday? I stopped by her office and she was not there."

Shit.

"Uh… _who_?" Asked Darcy.

"Farraday…?" Loki answered, arching a questioning brow.

"…_who_?"

"Come now, I _know_ you know who I am talking about." The woman was green and just as tall as he was, _everyone_ knew who she was.

"Uh…" Her mind went blank. "Me no habla ingles." And with that she ran, rounding the nearest corner without even a glance back.

Took off like a bat out of hell.

"Abort mission! Abort mission! Do not pass go! DO NOT PASS GO!"

The next one to cross paths with Loki was Jane.

Though she had been in on Darcy's ingenious plan to help their fellow girlfriend out, she hadn't honestly given it much thought. With Thor constantly about and her own work that needed tended to and deadlines to meet, needless to say she was a bit preoccupied. So when she was faced with the mischievous god in question, she panicked.

"Jane." Loki greeted.

They had been in the elevator alone.

"Oh! Hey Loki, I didn't see you there. How are you?"

He answered her with a look that showed he honestly had no idea what it was she was talking about. "I am well enough," He needlessly replied. "And you?"

"Alive…"

"Good… good."

They fell into a moment of silence.

"Have you heard anything from Farraday? She has not returned any of my phone calls, and I am quite sure Tony Stark demonstrated the using of the phone correctly."

"Oh… um… who?"

Not this again.

"Farraday," Loki said. "Is she alright?"

Jane blinked.

"I have to go, the building is on fire. Have a nice day!" And with the opening of the elevator doors she ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Well so much for that.

…

By the end of the day, Farraday rejoiced that she was able to avoid Loki entirely. Though her friends weren't as lucky, she was still grateful for their help. With one day down and however many left to go, the botanist left S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with a quickness someone her size shouldn't possess. Feeling immensely better once she was within the safety of her apartment, Farraday (for the first time that day) sank down to relax.

To hell with changing out of her clothes to get more comfortable.

To hell with making sure the guys had in fact followed the small list she'd left behind for them (but judging by the fact that her home was still in one piece Bruce and Loki most likely handled the small messes they had all made).

She was just thankful for the solitude, for the peace.

Or at least she was before the loud, obnoxious ringtone Darcy had set on her phone weeks ago cut through the silence, startling her.

For a moment she hesitated, if it was Loki she would most likely ignore it along with the other calls he'd most likely left over the course of the day. But after fishing it out and staring at the screen, it was only Jane. Most likely calling to see if she'd made it home alright.

"Hello Jane." She answered.

"Hey Farra, you made it home okay?" Jane was so predictable. Caring, selfless, but predictable.

"I did, thank you. Did you?"

"I did," Replied Jane. "Gosh, did Darcy tell you we ran into Loki today? It was so awkward! She said she rambled off in Spanish before running, and I was no better."

"No, I was not informed. I apologize for causing the both of you trouble." Farraday sighed, humbly.

"Oh Farra, shut up. You're not troubling us at all, if anything we blame Loki for being… well… himself. Anyway, on lighter terms Fury is having a meeting early in the morning so if we get up a littler earlier we have enough time to stop by and get those donut holes you love so much on the way in."

Jane could all but hear the smile in her voice as her friend replied with, "I would like that a lot, thank you."

"I knew you would," Jane chuckled. "Well hey, I'll call you later once I get settled in. I'll have Darcy on three way so you better answer, you hear me?"

Farraday chuckled, "If you insist," She said. "Talk to you later."

"Alright, buh-byeee~"

And with that the call ended. Farraday, while she still had her phone in her hand, scrolled through her call log. She had several missed calls, some from Bruce from that morning, and Tony (heavens only knew why), and the rest were from Loki.

Loki…

What the hell was she doing?

She was a grown woman, not some child hiding from her crush flustered to no end.

There had to be a logical way to go about situations like this, and whatever it was eluded her.

Farrdaday got up from her spot on her walkway floor, motioning across her apartment to her bedroom. Her bed was surprisingly made, though all she saw was the rumpled silks from the night before. She inhaled deeply, eyes closing as she tried to push the images that flooded her mind away. Even the room still smelt like the cologne he wore.

One where the crisp heady top notes give way to dryer, and more distinguished, base notes.

Manly…

Robust…

And when she woke up this morning it was all over her.

Every inch.

In every crevice.

Even in her hair.

A chill coursed down her spine.

"Maybe a nice bath would do the trick."

"_Such a good girl, so eager to please your king. __Take me in further, arch your back, and scream in the pleasure which only I can bring you."_

"_Ah…~ Nnngh… Loki~"_

Faraday blinked.

"Oh dear… It seems I am going quite mad."

…

"Ladies, it is very nice of you to finally join us." Nick Fury greeted the trio early the next morning.

The girls, after staying up half the night plotting out Operation Avoid Loki At Any Cost, had overslept and decided to stop and get their donuts despite the lack of time they had. So as they hustled inside the meeting room, taking the folders Fury handed them, they made due with the seats that were left over. Thor had naturally saved the seat next to him for Jane, Darcy partnered next to Tony beside Bruce, and Farraday was left sitting next to Steve and Clint. Which wouldn't have been a problem if Loki wasn't seated directly across from her.

The relief in his eyes were apparent as their orbs connected. The corner of his thin lips tugged upward in that signature smirk- the one that started this mess anyway. She could feel the heat rising in her face, threatening to break her nonchalant stoic façade.

"Took you long enough." Steve whispered with a playful smile.

Loki noticed the sudden closeness, the brief touching of their shoulders, and his eyes darkened in shade.

"Oh shut up Steve, no one is as perfect as you are." Darcy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Darcy," Farraday scolded lightly. "Be nice to him."

Darcy made a gagging motion, Jane snickered, Tony dropped a comment or two, and Loki glared.

Well it started out with him eyeing them curiously, arching a brow that caught the botanist's gaze. But when she blew him off to finish her hushed whispers with Steve Rogers, the once innocent gesture turned into a full blown glare of hatred.

Steve Rogers was one of his newly acquired friends, he was one of Farraday's friends, surely there was no need for him to be jealous.

Jealousy was such a nasty trait to harbor.

It wasn't a shade that looked good on him, and time was the only one kind enough to drop this little fact on him.

But there was just something about the hushed scene playing out before him, the snickers, the jokes, the light brushes of Steve's hands on Farraday, that made him want to hurt the kind captain in the worst of ways.

"Is there something you all would like to share?" Fury asked, turning at the noise to face the large table of heroes and agents. "Other than the sugary snacks you brought along."

"No sir, our apologies." Farraday spoke up for them, clearing her throat slightly.

Which in term earned her more donuts from Darcy.

"Compensation." Her friend mouthed.

So there she sat, content as she enjoyed her favorite earth snack, listening to Fury talk about something she was all but sure was important.

_This is important. _

_I need to focus._

_I have to focus._

_Oh dear heavens..._

Either way things had been quite well for the botanist for once. That is until she felt something glide slowly up the length of her length. It was enough to startle her, the treat she'd been currently enjoying fell from her nimble fingers.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, giving a sideways glance.

"I am fine," She said kindly.

Farraday was far from it.

That morning, after getting up later than planned, she'd simply grabbed the closest thing in her closet and threw it on. Which just so happened to be a blush colored button down and a tan pencil skirt. She wasn't scheduled for any field work, so she didn't see the need to wear her suit.

It was nice to be _comfortable_ for a change.

But now she sat with Loki's foot trailing up her leg. Well if he wanted her attention, he certainly had it. It became hard for the botanist to focus from that moment on, and Loki couldn't help but smirk behind the glass he'd risen to his lips. He could easily tell that even the slightest touch had the woman all but squirming in her seat. Though he honestly preferred her writhing in her own bed with his cock buried deep inside her and-

"So that concludes it, agents. Hereos-"

Loki hadn't heard a word the director had said.

Neither had Farraday.

"You are dismissed."

Farraday quickly got her feet, grabbing her things before leaving. She glanced back over her shoulder, by passing the strange looks her sudden movements caused, to stare at the god. Sure enough his eyes were on her, and even from the doorway she could make out their brilliant shine. She ignored the calling of her name not only from her friends, but from Loki as well. She needed to get away, she needed to hide.

The botanist fled to the nearest park, taking refuge among the trees.

'_What is wrong?'_

'_Yes, what is wrong?'_

They hummed together.

Farraday leaned against the nearest trunk, trying to catch her breath and calm her beating heart. The thumping against her rib cage was so loud she heard it up in her ears.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I do?"

'_How do you feel?'_

'_Yes protector of us all, what causes your woes?'_

"A man… no… a _god_… is the source of my troubles…" She breathed aloud.

This was a god she wanted.

_Needed. _

And wanting him in every way was threatening to drive her insane.


End file.
